Wushu and Her
by mayu masamune
Summary: Namaku Sabaku Gaara. Cukup Gaara, singkatnya. Aku sangat mencintai wushu. Lahir dan dibesarkan di China, membuatku terbiasa berlatih beladiri itu dimanapun aku berada. Bagiku, wushu adalah hidupku. Tidak, sampai aku menemukan satu hal lagi…


**Wushu and Her**

**Disclaimer; Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Cast; Sabaku Gaara & Hinata**

**Warning; mengambil setting di China**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Gaara's POV]**

Namaku Sabaku Gaara. Cukup Gaara, singkatnya. Aku sangat mencintai wushu. Lahir dan dibesarkan di China, membuatku terbiasa berlatih beladiri itu dimanapun aku berada. Bagiku, wushu adalah hidupku. Tidak, sampai aku menemukan satu hal lagi…

**[Gaara's POV End]**

"Bodoh!" Seru Gaara sembari meloncati pagar penghalang itu. "Kau itu bodoh apa bagaimana, sih?" serunya lagi. Matanya berkilat marah.

Seorang gadis dihadapannya bergetar penuh ketakutan. Tongkat latihan wushunya menggelinding kearah kaki Gaara. Cepol rambutnya porak poranda dirusakkan angin.

"Ma-maaf," ujarnya pelan dan lirih—nyaris berbisik. Bulir-bulir airmata mulai membasahi sepasang pipi porselennya. Dia tidak bisa menguasai gerakan ini, gerakan wushu.

Gaara menghela napas. "Ini, milikmu." Ujarnya sembari mengangsurkan tongkat untuk berlatih wushu milik gadis tadi. Dan dia harus dengan senang hati mengajarkan gerakan wushu pada gadis ini. Yah, sepertinya Gaara takkan bisa memarahi gadis mungil ini. Karena—dia adalah—

Gadis tadi—Hinata Hyuuga—adalah teman masa kecil Gaara. Dia adalah gadis pendiam yang tak banyak bicara maupun mengekspresikan seluruh emosinya. Paling sering melakukan kesalahan dalam gerakan wushu, yang membuat Gaara harus susah payah mengajarkannya lagi—atas perintah gurunya.

Sebenarnya tidak susah payah juga sih, Hinata sebenarnya bisa melakukan gerakan itu, dan lagipula ingatannya masih baik. Sayangnya, tubuhnya sering lemah dan pucat. Itulah yang membuat ayahnya memasukkannya ke sekolah wushu—sekaligus menitipkannya pada Gaara, si teman masa kecil.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa, tidak usah dipaksa." Suara Gaara merendah, ia tahu ia sering sekali menaikkan nadanya saat berbicara dengan Hinata.

Gaara mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hinata bangkit. Hinata dengan bergetar dan agak takut, menyambut uluran tangan Gaara. Sensasi aneh memenuhi rongga dada mereka berdua. Ada sebuah hal yang tak bisa diinterpretasikan oleh kata-kata. Cukup satu kata yang membuat dua insan ini berdiri berhadapan menarik atensi satu sama lain. Satu kata itu adalah—

—cinta.

Gaara tidak tidak pernah merajut tali kasih dengan wanita manapun. Bukan karena imajinya yang buruk rupa, juga bukan karena gesturnya. Itu karena ia tak mau lagi dikecewakan cinta. Ia bukanlah tipe lelaki yang gampang menabur simfoni gamang yang membuat hati wanita terenyuh. Dia adalah tipikal lelaki jujur straight-forward yang menyampaikan ketulusan hatinya dengan menatap wanitanya.

Seperti sekarang ini.

Bukan, Gaara bukan menyukai gadis ini. Tidak. Bukan juga menyayanginya. Dia hanya—cinta. Ya, mencintai gadis didepannya. Untungnya, figur gadis mungil ini tak lebih tinggi darinya. Membuatnya mudah dalam segala hal.

Mudah?

Mudah mengajarkannya wushu, salah satunya.

Yang lain?

Mudah mengangkatnya ketika ia pingsan.

Ataupun mudah—

—menghalanginya dari pandangan orang lain saat mereka sedang berciuman. Gaara bisa menyembunyikan gadis ini dibalik punggung kekarnya, bukan?

Hinata menatap Gaara intens. Dramatis ini sungguh tak dapat didefinisikan.

"Wo ai ni, Hinata Hyuuga."

Ini bukan delusi, bukan pula imajinasi.

"W-wo ai ni, Sabaku Gaara." Dan Hinata pun bukan lagi seorang gadis yang pendiam.

Mereka bisa menirai kasih cinta mereka lewat wushu bukan? Seperti sekarang ini—

Saling bertaut dibawah pohon sakura yang sedang meranggaskan dedaunannya. Memandang satu sama lain penuh cinta. Meniti dalam-dalam spektrum dalam iris masing-masing. Mendekat, dan saling mendekat—

"Sabaku! Hyuuga! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

—sepertinya mereka harus melakukan adegan ini di lain waktu. Ini saatnya berlatih wushu, bukan untuk—ehem—beradegan romansa.

Jadi, apakah kau bisa menemukan satu hal lagi yang paling Gaara cintai selain wushu?

* * *

Gimana? Ancur yak? XD


End file.
